


Mother's Day Special 2014 – The Granger Household

by dance4thedead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Hermione got up earlier than usual this Sunday because it was Mother's Day and she was excited by the thought of presenting her gift.</p><p>(Translation of "Spécial Fête des Mères 2014 - Chez les Granger" by Isa_Faradien)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day Special 2014 – The Granger Household

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spécial Fête des Mères 2014 - Chez les Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340223) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> I own nothing ;)
> 
> Always rediscovering my old writing :D

Young Hermione got up earlier than usual this Sunday because it was Mother's Day and she was excited by the thought of presenting her gift. She went into the bathroom, got dressed, fetched the small box hidden at the bottom drawer of her desk, and quickly ran downstairs.

Her mother was already in the living room, sitting on the sofa, drinking her morning tea.

“Well, well, Hermione,” gently said the woman, “aren't you in hurry this morning?”

“Happy mother's day, mommy!” responded the young girl. She offered the box in her outstretched hands.

“Thanks, sweetie! What is it?” she asked, indicating the box.

“You have to open it to find out,” said Hermione, impishly.

The mother reached out her hand, took the gift, and opened it to see what it contained.

“Oh, thank you so much, dear!” she exclaimed happily. “This bracelet is truly gorgeous.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> [T/N: First time translating a fic! If anyone likes this, please send your thanks to the original author xD]


End file.
